Switch Take
by pablopunch101
Summary: As a famous actor Troy's double life is hard to keep a secret.What happens when someone finds out and he never really cares?What ocurs when he finds love and when she runs away?Find out in Switch TakeStory better than summary!Rated M for future chapters


**Welcome to Never Ending Love!!!**

Gabriella Montez,Troy Bolton,and Chad Danforth were in Troy's backyard just sitting :Hey lets go to the movies or ! I'm broke how about you guys? Gabi:Broke. Chad:Me :Do you think we should get jobs?Gabi:Ya lets go. They tried restaurants,and groceries stories but no one would hire tried the beach and finally got a lifeguard,and Troy and Chad as swimming were on break. Troy:Hey you want to go to the movies i got paid?Sharpay Evans appears out of nowhere. Sharpay:Okay I'd loved to go! Pick me up at 6:00 bye!.She says in that high pitched voice that drove everyone up the their brake ended the went back to 1:00p.m. Their shift was :Peace guys got to get ready for my date see ya!Troy leaves .Chad:Hey you want to go to the movies with me?Gabi:Like on a date? Chad nods blushing and :Pick you up around 6:00?Gabi:Ok. Chad:Do you want me to walk you home or anything?Gabriella:No thanks. Chad:(sadly)Ok heads home and pamper for their getting ready Gabriella thinks[Does Troy really like Sharpay?]She finishes combing her hair,glances into the mirror,grabs her purse and heads sees Chad at the bottom of her stairs. Chad:Wow you look look..wow Gabi:Thanks you don't look bad yourself. Chad gives her a small kiss on the side of her cheek Chad:Lets go.

Troy picks up Sharpay and they drive to the walk in they suddenly spot Chad and continue to walk towards them. Troy:Sup what are you guys doing here?Chad:Oh hey Troy we're here just catching a big nose. Sharpay:I paid 400 dollars for this nose when you found that big mouth of yours at the thrift raises his voice in :OKAY! Guys stop it!Lets just watch a movie in peace and do this sometime else. Chad:Ok so what movie do you want to watch Gabriella?He slinks his arm around her gives him a dirty look and he puts his arm down. Gabi:I want to watch Zombie Attack. Chad:That's a scary movie are you sure?Gabi:Ya I wont be scared if you protect leans deeper into his chest. Chad buys 2 tickets to see Zombie canter over to the refreshments stand and start to decide what to order .Troy:What movie do you wanna watch?Sharpay:Ummmmm..Zombie buys the tickets without complaining that he has to see Chad and Gabi drool over each also order from the refreshments stand and follow Chad and Gabriella into the movie the middle of the movie Chad begins to whisper to (whisper):Gabi i have to tell you something. Gabi:(whis)Yeah?Chad:(whisper)Well i like he said that there was a loud boom from the movie playing in the decides not to tell her again. Gabi:Didn't hear you. Chad:Never the movie ended and Troy pulled Chad aside. Troy:What are you doing man?!Chad:I thought you were with Sharpay and I didn't want her to feel bad. Troy:I'm sorry I blew on you We Cool? do a guy handshake. Sharpay:Troy take me home!Troy:Okay bye. Chad:So Gabi Do you want me to walk you home?Gabi:Sure if you don't have anything else to they walked home Chad asked her. Chad:So whats your favorite color?Gabi:It will have to be between a sea foam green and a light blue. They arrive at Gabby's house. Gabi:Thanks for walking me home. Chad:No pulls her closer and kisses her on the he pulls away quickly realizing what he just did .Chad:Uuuhhhh... Goodnite bye!He runs away quickly before she can respond. Her cheeks turn bright she heads inside with a nervous feeling in her stomach.

When Chad arrived home he went straight to his room to 's thoughts[How am i going to tell Troy i kissed her he's going to freak]Chad's phone starts to ring and he picks it up. Gabi:Hello? Chad interupts Chad:(fastly)I'm so sorry for what i did tonight i know it was stupid and way out of line and I know you might not want to talk to me.....Gabi:(Screams)CHAD!Chad:Ya?.Gabi:Chill just meet me in the park at 12:00p.m. tommorow. Chad:So your not mad?Gabi:No a little freaked out but I'm okay Chad:Ok see you hang tries to call Troy but he wont pick next day Gabi sees Troy and runs up to turns. Troy:Oh hey. Gabi:Hey can you meet me in the park around 12:00p.m. Troy:Ya sure i'll try to make ?Gabi:It's a secret you'll find the mall Ryan and Taylor accidently bump into each other. Taylor:Hey sorry I bumped into you. Ryan:Its you want to go to the movies with me?I've got something important to tell you. Taylor:Ok ill see you tonight. Ryan:Pick you up around the park at 12:00 Gabi,Chad and Troy :Hey ?Chad:Hey Troy why did you want us to meet here?Gabi:Because Chad you have to tell him what happened last :No Way!He might kill me!Troy:What happened?Why am I going to kill Chad?Gabi:You have to tell him as his best friend. He has to :Okay only if Troy promises not to :Ok ok what is it?

**Sorry for the suckish chapter name but from now on i will name them something like daisies .I know im not the worlds best speller even though i won my school spelling bee 4 times in a i didn't capitalize and me what you want to hear and i'll try to put it in the story.I do not own Hsm or any characters and im only going to say that once because it gets kind of for reading!**

**Peace ,Crunch PabloPunch101**


End file.
